


Pairs

by Noirfos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirfos/pseuds/Noirfos
Summary: I can feel her. I can see her. But in my mind's eye, she isn't the one I am skating with.I see myself in her position. Soaring high above the crowd, smiling as I put my total trust in the man connected to the arm supporting me.Victor Nikiforov. I wish I could skate with him.





	Pairs

We drift across the ice in unison.

I turn, kicking my left leg back, executing a perfect butterfly, completely synchronized with my partner.

We step into a lift. My strong arms support her, my balance naturally adjusting as she extends her leg and arches her back.

Tempo change. Our cue for the next maneuver. She brings her leg back down, and my hands shift to grip her arms as she drops down to the ice behind me. Simultaneously, we bring our left legs up in front of us, hands interlocked and pointed upwards as our backs become parallel towards each other. We rotate our bodies so our legs extend backwards, turning to face one another- fingers intertwined as if our lives depend on it. Our eyes contain a bright fire, displaying the spirit fuelling the strength of our love.

The music hits our final cue, and I pull her into a tight hug at my chest, burying my face in her shoulder, while she locks eyes with the judges, her face stricken in grief. The perfect ending for this tragic story of forbidden love.

Two who could never be together, meeting only through destiny. The boy- a prince, and the girl a simple peasant; running away together to pursue true love, despite their completely different separate lives. In the end, the royal family decides killing the peasant girl is the only way to bring back the prince. The prince sacrifices himself to protect his lover, and the girl is left alone to mourn his death.

We are showered in applause, and we acknowledge the judges and audience as we skate off the ice. I make it through the familiar doorway off the rink, and immediately any acting I had been doing for the routine leaves my face. We drop our lovers act, but still walk together to the kiss and cry to hear our score announced.

We receive our score and head to the seating area to watch the rest of the programs. She leaves to join her friends, and I sit alone on the side, as usual. We were the last pair skate, and men's singles have begun. The name of the first competitor is announced.

"Victor Nikiforov, representing St. Petersburg, Russia."

A breathtaking man with long, silver hair, and a dark costume that beautifully contrasts his pale complexion takes the ice. His program starts, and his features perfectly convey every emotion the music communicates and more. He commands the ice with the strength of a king but moves with the grace of a prima donna. I'm speechless as I watch the most beautiful and flawless routine I have ever seen.

I wish I could skate with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story idea I had when the YOI fandom was active. I published it on wattpad awhile back, so I figured I would publish it here too. I also made a cover for the story but can't figure out how to get it into the story on here, so if you want to see that, the wattpad link is here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/92040612-pairs


End file.
